galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Magma
Magma appeared in 2006 TV series called Power Rangers Mystic Force. Magma was the first of the Ten Terrors chosen to fight the Mystic Force Power Rangers while Udonna left to find Leanbow. He is an Ifrit (a type of fire demon) who used a club with a ball in chain as his weapon. Magma was the first Terror that Necrolai meets when she enters the chamber. When he was sent to punish humans on the surface, he lit a radio tower to show how much time the people had left before he punished them, Daggeron summoned the Solar Streak Megazord to battle Magma, but it was quickly out matched, after defeating the Solar Streak Megazord he shrunk down to Daggerons size, the Mystic Rangers came to help Daggeron, unfortunately Magma was too strong and easily defeated them, when the tower burnt down he was about to use the Volcanic Force to destroy the city, but the Mystic Rangers came to the rescue and blasted him in the back, He offered to play a game with the Rangers, lighting another radio tower on fire and saying that if defeats all of the Mystic Rangers, the Ranger would lose, if even one Ranger was left standing when the tower burned down, the Rangers would win. Magma beat the Rangers fairly easily, but Madison's passion of wanting to save the people of earth compelled her to use a powerful Tidal Wave attack, causing Magma pain. Out of anger Magma grew to giant size to battle the megazords. He could seemingly not be stopped in his giant form, but as he was about to fight the Rangers, the other Terrors noticed that the tower had burned out; Magma had lost the game. Sculpin threw his trident at Magma, Magma said that he made the rules of the game and he lost, Nick was shocked as Magma warned the Rangers that that the rules of the darkness show no mercy, but they have nine other terrors to defeat, in his last words he said "this is just the beginning!", after words he is turned to stone and exploded, making him the first Terror to be destroyed. Magma was an arrogant and ruthless Terror that likes to mock his victims for his power, though he is shown to be quit loyal to the other terrors (especially The Master) and he (unlike the other Terrors like Megahorn and Serpentina) follows the "Rules of the Darkness", he is also somewhat fair when battling the Mystic Rangers, as after defeating the Solar Streak Megazord, he shrunk down to Daggeron's size to have an even battle with him. Powers and Abilities * Strength: While being the first Terror the Mystic Rangers fought, Magma is one of the stronger opponents the Rangers had faced so far. * Hand-To-Hand Combat: '''In addition to his raw strength, Magma is also a skilled fighter, being able to take out all six of the Mystic Rangers in their first battle. * '''Magma Body: As his name applies, Magma's body and skin is made entiry out of rocks and magma, making him very durable to almost all attacks. * Size Changing: Magma can change his size at will. * Fire Teleport: Magma can teleport in the fire. * Heat Shield: Magma can heat himself up to protect himself from powerful magic attacks, though this ability cannot block water-type magic attacks. ** Deflection: '''Magma can also deflect some attacks with his Heat Shield as well. * '''Chest Flame Beam: Magma's strongest attack, he can shoot a massive flame beam from his chest. ** Ground Chest Flame Beam: Magma can also shoot a flame beam that travels across the ground. ** Chest Fire Spin: Magma can also shoot a twirling flame beam from his chest as well. * Volcanic Force: Magma can summon a giant fireball from the sky, while the attack was never used due to it being interrupted by the Mystic Rangers, according to Gekkor, the giant fireball was meant to fall on his enemies. Arsenals * Club & Ball in Chain Combo: Magma is armed with a club mix with a ball in chain that aids him in battle. ** Heat Empowerment: Magma can also power up his weapons with a heat-like effect, giving them explosions on impacted. ** Flamethrower: From his club, Magma can launch a stream of flames at his enemies, it is strong enough to take the Solar Streak Megazord down in one hit. See Also * Hades Warrior God Ifrit Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Subterranean Creatures Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters Portrayed by Greg Smith Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2006 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Disney Universe